The Garden Where Feelings Are Revealed
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: We don't have enough of these types of story I don't think.  Basically another way to get the Doctor and Rose to admit their feelings for one another. In a garden! Hope you enjoy!


**_Random one-shot where the Doctor and Rose admit their feelings for one another. Cos we don't have enough of these!_**

* * *

><p>The Doctor was nervous, very nervous. In fact he was beyond nervous! The Doctor was waiting for Rose to finish getting ready. He had this place in mind about their next destination, whether the TARDIS took them there was a different matter, but if she didn't he was going to have words. This could be the destination that changes their life for the better. He just needed Rose to be ready soon, before he became a complete barrel of nerves and couldn't even fly the TARDIS.<p>

The Doctor wanted to take Rose to a romantic destination, because he had finally realised that he was completely in love with her and that he needed to tell her. The Doctor thought that a romantic place might help him finally tell her what desperately needed to be said. He knew he was going to find it hard, but when it came down to it, he needed to do this and he wasn't bothered how he said it to her, he just needed to say it to her. And if by some miracle Rose loved him back, then that would just make everything perfect. But that scenario was very unlikely and the Doctor knew it.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Rose came into the console room. She was smiling, making the Doctor even more nervous. What if by declaring his love for her made her want to leave, because she didn't love him back? The Doctor tried not to think about that, but the thought never left his mind.

"So, where are we going this time, Doctor?" Rose asked as she bounced up to the console.

"I thought we could try something a little different." The Doctor told her.

"Every day with you is different, Doctor." Rose giggled.

"S'pose, but this place is different to are usual." The Doctor said.

"OK, sounds great. Hey, maybe we'll be able to find a place where we don't end up running for our lives." Rose said with a smile. The Doctor smiled back at her. God he was so in love with her, he had to tell her before he exploded. He hoped this was the day that they didn't end up running for their lives, because then that was just ruin everything that he had planned for the day.

"Right, off we go! Allons-y!" The Doctor pulled a leaver down and the two of them grabbed on the to the TARDIS console to stop from falling to the floor. The smiled at each other as the TARDIS flew through the Time Vortex.

...

When they landed, the Doctor took hold of Rose's hand and led her to towards the doors. They then stepped out into the most beautiful garden that Rose had ever seen. She looked around, completely gobsmacked by the sight she was looking at. Rose looked at the Doctor and the Doctor looked at Rose, they smiled at one another.

"Doctor, it's beautiful here." Rose told him, still amazed by everything she could see, from the flowers to the trees, everything was just perfect.

"Yeah, it is. But I can think of something more beautiful that this...or rather...some_one_." the Doctor did a mental punch in the air and smiled to himself. _'Way to go, Doctor! With a bit of luck you should be admitting your feelings for Rose very soon.' _The Doctor thought to himself. This might just be easier than he thought.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Rose asked.

"Oh, I think you know." The Doctor said.

"Oh, I don't think I do." Without realising, the Doctor and Rose had moved closer to one another. They were now barely inches apart.

"Well, you should."

"Tell me then." Rose said moving closer to the Doctor.

"You," the Doctor whispered, he then closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Rose responded immediately. The Doctor was the one to break the kiss. When he did he whispered in Rose's ear.

"I love you, Rose. This is why I brought you here today. So I can tell you how I feel." The Doctor looked at her and she gazed at him lovingly.

"I love you too, Doctor." Rose pulled the Doctor in for another kiss and they stayed like that for a while. When they finally let go they gave each other a hug. And that was when they heard the sound of people shouting at them.

"OI, you two! Move it or we'll shoot." One of the men shouted at them.

"Rose, y'know you said about not running for our lives?" The Doctor said taking her hand.

"Yeah? What are you suggesting, Doctor?" Rose said cheekily.

"Well, I think it might be time to run." The Doctor told her, smiling.

"OK, then." Rose said smiling at him.

"Right then...RUN!" the Doctor and Rose ran inside the TARDIS and shut the door. Laughing as they locked the door.

"One day, Rose. One day!" the Doctor told her as they walked into the depths of the TARDIS, hand in hand, their relationship now changed forever.

The Doctor and Rose; the Stuff of Legends; the Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm. Whatever you want to call them; together forever.

Just as it should be.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that. The idea popped into my head about 11pm last night and I had to get it down on paper. (I was nearly midnight when I had finished).<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Love**

**DTS xx**


End file.
